


The Process of Running Away in Snippets

by wh33zy



Series: Junjou Mix [2]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Eloping, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh33zy/pseuds/wh33zy
Summary: Miyagi and Shinobu have been able to keep their relationship under wraps for the past fifteen years. But once the Takatsuki family starts getting more involved in Shinobu's life with Miyagi's retirement from Mitsuashi University just around the corner, it was time to do what they planned for this worst case scenario:Run away.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Risako, Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu
Series: Junjou Mix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Process of Running Away in Snippets

**Their Sunday mornings would go as they always would.** They would get up late, Shinobu would make breakfast while Miyagi read the paper with a coffee mug cooling in front of him. The news would softly play in the background, informing them of this week’s forecast because they both could never agree what source would be most efficient. The professor, now with white streaks in his sideburns, would know that breakfast was ready when Shinobu would make some snooty comment about his eating habits or manners while setting his plate down. Before the older man could start them bickering for the day, the kiss pressed on the top of his head would quell his need to. 

All of that played out today, leaving Miyagi feeling like he was in heaven since this was the future he hoped for his fifty-year old self- 

Except, the lawyer doesn’t make a plate for himself, and when he sits down with his own steaming cup of coffee, he turns the TV off. It’s enough to jolt the soon-to-retire professor out of a recent car crash and peer over his newspaper. Their eyes meet, Shinobu’s usual morning frown is replaced with one a lot more subdued and sullen. Both of his hands clutched his mug as if his blood was starting to run cold. With that, today’s recent happenings were folded and set aside. 

“Out with it.” Miyagi demands. 

Shinobu averts his eyes in favor of the black liquid in his mug, his telltale sign that something was wrong. Then, he looks back up, “It’s time.” 

The professor looks a little taken aback. “How do you know?” 

“My family is starting to dig. My father is trying to set me up with an arranged marriage and he’s had people following me to see if I’m with anyone. I can’t keep declining. I’m running out of excuses and I’m tired of making them.” He explains, almost nervously, which is a telltale sign that Miyagi should be  _ a lot more nervous _ . “My sister is sniffing around too. I caught her going through my phone and she’s...she wants to try again with you. She already thinks our relationship is strange, I-” He heaves a sigh through his nose. “You’re practically ready to retire and I know I haven’t been a lawyer for a long time but we should go. Before they get too close.” 

Miyagi takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes before deciding, almost too quickly, “Okay. We’re going.” 

“Just like that?” Is asked with a bit of surprise. 

“Well, what can we do, Shinobu? We’ve exhausted every way to slip under the radar for the past  _ fifteen years.” _ His voice becomes more firm. “I meant it when I said I’d rather run away and start over with you than lose my job, my reputation and you.” The look on his face softens when he can see grey eyes starting to gloss up. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and I will not let you go for  _ anybody.”  _

Shinobu’s breath hitches, “I’m sorry.” Tears now started to slide down his cheeks. 

“No, don’t be.” Miyagi says, getting up from his seat to his lover’s. “We both knew what we were getting into.” He then leans down, hooking his arms under the younger man’s back and knees. 

Shinobu claims with a sniffle, “You’re too old to be picking me up.” Even though he goes along with it.

“I’ll  _ never  _ be too old for this.” He grins playfully. 

“But what about the food? I went through a lot of trouble making that-” 

“Food can wait. Come lay with me until you calm down.”

* * *

**Australia.**

It was a little weird to think of it as an end goal because every time Australia was in a conversation it was related to one thing: escape. 

“We could live in Sydney and I’ve stayed in contact with a few of my friends so we’ll have some help adjusting.” Shinobu offers as he shrugs on his blazer for work this morning. “The healthcare is also really good, we could even afford a house, and there’s same-sex marriage so  _ of course we’re getting married-”  _

Miyagi slides out from the bathroom as he secures his watch on his wrist, the sleeves of his white button down rolled up to his elbows, his tie still hanging undone around his neck. “Yeah, but isn’t the wildlife  _ really  _ bad there?” 

“Is that all you care about?” Shinobu starts, not really wanting to confirm as he takes it upon himself to tie his lover’s tie with a practiced speed. “We can wear our rings and officially  _ get married  _ after  _ fifteen years, _ you heartless bastard.”

“I  _ refuse  _ to live through spider season.” Miyagi huffs. “I’d like to enjoy my wedding with fearing that I’ll be eaten by an alligator-” 

“Crocodile.”

“What?” 

“Australia has  _ crocodiles,  _ not alligators-”

“That doesn’t make it better!” 

Shinobu narrows his eyes at him before yanking down the long part of his tie with one hand and shooting up the knot with the other. This makes the accessory  _ far too tight  _ around Miyagi’s neck, causing him to gasp and curse. “Fucking  _ brat!”  _

“Stupid old man!” The younger man growls back as he goes into the bathroom for a quick once-over. “Do  _ you  _ have any better ideas where we should go then?” 

Re-adjusting his tie. “Well, I always thought I’d retire in style on some island somewhere and I can afford it with all that I’ve saved up over the past twenty years but...Sydney will be easier. You have connections, you could keep working as a lawyer, and,” He takes a breath. “We can get married. Just promise me we’ll live in the most urban part of Australia as possible.” 

Miyagi grins upon hearing. “Fine, you wuss. And we can go to Hawaii or something for our honeymoon. We’ll vacation wherever you wanna go every year.” 

When Shinobu reemerges and hauls his work bag over his shoulder is when the older man confirms, “So, it’s settled? Sydney, Australia?” 

A confident nod. “Sydney, Australia.” 

The professor crosses over to him to give him a quick peck on the lips. “We’re going to figure this all out.” He promises. “Have a good day at work.” 

Miyagi’s giddiness for what he’s dubbed ‘the end times’ follows him into the office. His fellow professor, who recently got tenure, is compelled to ask, “You seem chipper. You don’t even have your smokes with you today. The dean finally letting you retire?” 

It was sarcastic. Hiroki had been joking about his age for a while now. He had expected the same attitude in response,  _ not  _ a half smile and a, “Yeah. I’m retiring and…” 

This makes Hiroki completely stop typing away at his laptop, turning in his chair to look at him properly. “What?” 

“I’m retiring. Once this semester is up, I’m done and I’m moving…” He reaches up to rub at the back of his neck. “To Australia.”

The younger man seemed to pick up on the seriousness of it all. “And you’ll be with-” 

“Yes.”

Hiroki accepts it with a quiet, “Of course...” He felt sad because he  _ knew  _ that he’d never see him again but, “Congratulations. Thank you for these several years.” 

“Thank you, Kamijou.” He grins, giving his shoulder a squeeze as he walks to get to the door. “I know this goes without saying, but please don’t tell anyone.” 

The other professor nods. “I won’t.” 

* * *

**The retirement and going-away party was just Miyagi and the few coworkers he liked having drinks at his favorite bar.** At first he wanted to refuse this sort of thing because it’d make leaving everything behind feel so much worse. But, he wanted to look back at Japan more fondly and Shinobu told him he should go. It’d also look less suspicious, less like he was getting on a plane and never going to be seen again. 

It was nice, Hiroki got a little too sloshed and cried about his colleague leaving until his boyfriend came to get him. Although he wasn’t nearly hammered himself, Miyagi felt good. Really good. The warm summer breeze on his face, the lingering taste of alcohol on his lips, and this feeling of freedom seemed to make him feel lighter than air. 

He felt even better when Shinobu jumped him as soon as he’s through the door. Through their frenzy of removing clothes, kisses, and roaming hands, Miyagi asks him how his father’s ‘rich person party’ went. The younger man only gasps that he’s annoying, that he should be more focused on tossing him onto the bed and fucking him  _ into  _ the mattress, and that they’ll talk about it later.

And they do.

“Everything was fine…” Shinobu answers, his head resting on the older man’s sticky chest. 

_ “Except?”  _ Miyagi pries, adjusting his arm around his lover a little bit. 

Except when his stupid sister got drunk and demanded she speak with Shinobu outside of the party. Her little brother tried coaxing her back inside, but she needed answers. She just  _ had  _ to know or she’d never sleep again. She promised that much.

“Does he ever talk about me?” She asks, breathless and almost like she was ready to be hurt by the younger man’s answer. “Does he regret  _ anything?” _

Shinobu shakes his head. “No.” 

“Is-Is he with someone?” 

“I don’t know-” 

Risako stomps her foot and whines, “You have to know! You’ve lived next door all this time and you’re near him every...day…” Suddenly something dawned upon her, her face stiffening with building outrage even as she swayed a little. “Why haven’t  _ you  _ moved after so many years? Why are  _ you  _ with him everyday?” 

“Risako-”

“Are you fucking my husband?” 

Shinobu snuggles closer into his lover’s side. “I really wanted to tell her that I fuck him  _ all the time.” _

Miyagi tries to stifle a laugh, but ends up letting it burst through. “You were  _ so  _ right when you said that she’s onto us!” He nearly sobs.

The lawyer hums in some agreement before asking, “How was your party? I know it wasn’t as boring as my dad’s.” 

“We were just a group of old men drinking. I’d say it was equally boring.” He chuckles. “But, it was nice. Kamijou got  _ hammered  _ and made me promise to send him a boomerang.” 

“You told him?” Shinobu nearly gasps, sitting up slightly to look his lover in the face. 

_ “Calm down.  _ He’s sworn to secrecy.” 

“Hmph.” He settles back down. “He better be.” 

* * *

**The true goodbyes are tough.**

Shinobu had been feeding his father details about a work program in Australia that he was interested in over the past few months. Then he told him that he was doing it and would be in Australia for a year or so. What he didn’t say was that he was quitting the firm and leaving with his ex-son-in-law. A couple weeks before they’re set to abandon everything, he hugs his father goodbye. For some reason, he lets it linger to a point where even he’s surprised with himself. He never wanted to feel so close to his father like he does now.

Risako was next and she wished him the best of luck and asked him to call her more. All he could ruefully think about was when she’d put two and two together. It's going to be awfully weird when her brother and her ex-husband suddenly  _ disappear  _ without having a way to contact them because they would change their phones once they landed in Australia. What would really be weird is not having his sister annoy him ever again…

He has a family. He’s a Takatsuki. The bloodline wouldn’t continue.

Now, he  _ had  _ a family and he’s Shinobu, the guy who’s determined to be happy. 

He wondered if Miyagi ever contacted his brother’s family and is ever planning on seeing his three nephews again. But- 

“I was never close to them.” He shrugs. “It doesn’t make a difference to me so it should be fine.”

Hiroki makes a hum in response as he taped up another box full of Miyagi’s books in the cardboard disaster of a living room. “But, what if they try to contact you?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Shinobu grunts as he stacks a packed box on top of the other. “If they seriously look for you, it’ll be a mess!” 

With a dismissive wave of his hand, “Trust me, if it isn’t a holiday, they won’t bother.” 

A phone buzzes on the coffee table, the name ‘Nowaki(Sparkling Heart )’ lighting up. Hiroki stands to get it, trying to ignore the teasing grin pointing his way.

“Aw, your evil self got a husband!” His ex-colleague coos. “And you kept him too. Color me impressed-”

“Shut up.” He growls, stepping over another box and awkwardly leaning over to grab the crying device. 

“And you put a heart next to his name? Ah, young love…!”

“Shut up and  _ he did that!”  _ Then his voice easily shifts to a much softer tone. “Hey.” 

Miyagi then makes kissy faces at him, only to get flipped off in return. It’s all fun and games until Shinobu lightly smacks him on the back of his head and hisses, “Behave!” Hiroki’s middle finger turns into him cracking a whip which evens everything out. 

When the call ends, “Nowaki is here with the truck to take everything to the post office. He’ll be coming up to help move everything out.” 

They move everything out with not a lot of conversation between them. Shinobu, of course, had to be the hero and move everything on the heavier side but he didn’t even see it that way. Miyagi learned not to mind because his lover has always had a weird amount of strength for someone his size. He’s always found that kinda sexy and has a love/hate relationship with asking him to open jars. Not to mention, Shinobu didn’t want to have to hear about the retiree’s poor, poor back for the next few days.

Once it was all over, this would be the last time they would see Hiroki and even though they never said it, the professor knew. He and Miyagi share a brief hug before he firmly shakes Shinobu’s hand. ‘Thank you’s and ‘good luck’s were passed around, leaving the day to feel oddly fulfilling. 

Shinobu and Miyagi take in the emptiness of their home. It was too weird for a lot of words, so they act like more than half of their stuff was missing. Dinner was pizza delivery and on their bed, in front of the TV. Miyagi’s favorite game show was on and Shinobu figures out the answers to each question too quickly. 

“It’s easy  _ and  _ this is a re-run!” The younger man defends when his lover starts to complain. 

“Shut up and let me enjoy this!” 

_ “Make me.”  _

Miyagi really likes the ‘make me’ game. Calling Shinobu on his bluffs is always a fun activity. He abandons the piece of pizza he was chewing on to properly pull him close- 

_ “Ew,  _ your hands are greasy-” He barely gets to complain before lips crash into his. 

When Miyagi breaks their irritatingly passionate lip-lock, “Wanna take a shower with me?” 

Eyes already half lidded, “Mm-hm.” He nods before pulling the older man back for another kiss.

* * *

**4AM**

This is not a drill.

The cold morning air made goosebumps prickle all over Shinobu’s skin. The smell of coffee only made their anticipation worse, so much so that whenever Miyagi sat down, his knee would bounce at a terribly fast rhythm. Everything in the apartment was gone except for the bed and the couch, but Hiroki promised a guy who would come to collect them. 

The sound of the suitcase wheels rolling out of their apartment sealed their fate. This was it, they no longer exist here, and they’re taking all the love and memories for this place with them. But it doesn’t stop them both from getting their last  _ long  _ looks at the place in. Shinobu’s eyes tear up, and so do Miyagi’s who just  _ feels  _ the oncoming sorrow when he comfortably slips an arm around his narrow shoulders. 

The doorframe earns a few loving pats before they turn their backs on it forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had been thinking about an ending for Terrorist with Misaki's confessing to his brother drawing near in the manga and I thought of this.


End file.
